Gestohlene Liebe
by Schneeflocke77
Summary: Am Abend ihres Abschlußballs gerät Lilys gerade erst geordnetes Liebes Leben wieder völlig durcheinander und auch für jemand anderen wird dieser Abend schicksalshaft werden...
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: Wie es immer war und immer sein wird, gehören alle Personen und Handlungsorte JKR.

Hinweis: Dies ist zwar eine in sich abgeschlossene FF, dient aber als 'Vorgeschichte' zu 'Kampf im Dunkeln'. Für Reviews, Meinungen und Kritik wäre ich wie immer doch sehr dankbar. :-)

Lily Evans Körper zitterte vor Aufregung. Erst beim dritten Anlauf vermochten ihre Finger es, den Verschluß ihrer schmal gearbeiteten, goldenen Halskette in ihrem Nacken zu schließen. Wie lange hatte sie auf diesen Abend gewartet. Die Anspannung vor den Prüfungen, das ganze Hin und Her ihrer Gefühle, alles hatte sich scheinbar in Luft aufgelöst. Nun, endlich, wusste sie was sie wollte, auch wenn ihre Entscheidung bei vielen sicherlich auf Unglauben und pures Unverständnis gestoßen wäre.

Tief durchatmend betrachtete sie sich noch einmal im Spiegel und mußte zugeben, sie konnte mit sich zufrieden sein. Ihr sonst schulterlanges Haar hatte sie nach oben gesteckt, und die Halskette, die ihr Vater ihr im letzten Sommer geschenkt hatte umschmeichelte ihren schlanken Hals, brachte ihn noch besser zur Geltung. Ebenso wie die aus roter Seide gefertigte Stola, die locker um ihre schmalen Schultern lag, ein sehr schöner Kontrast zu dem goldgelben Ballkleid, das sie mit ihrer Mutter am letzten Wochenende in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. 'Eine perfekte Gryffindor', schoß es ihr durch den Kopf, wobei ihr dieser Gedanke schon ein schmales Lächeln entlockte. Ja, dieser Meinung würde er heute Abend sicher auch sein…

Wieder zog ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, dass es nach dem heutigen Abschlußball die ganze Schule wissen würde, dass sie beide ein Paar sind. Ja, sie war sich sicher, dass sie heute Abend ein Paar werden würden. Immerhin lädt man ein Mädchen nicht zum Abschlußball ein, wenn man nichts von ihr möchte und spürte sie nicht noch jetzt seine Lippen auf ihren? Dieser Hauch einer Berührung, kaum spürbar und doch voller Zärtlichkeit, die sie gestern Abend genießen durfte? Nein, sie war sich sicher, dass er sie ebenso liebte wie sie ihn. 

'Liebte…' Fast erschrak Lily bei diesem Gedanken selbst. Über Liebe hatte sie zuvor nie nachgedacht, geschweige denn darüber gesprochen. Doch… auch wenn sie ganz tief in sich hinein hörte wusste sie, dass sie ihn liebte. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn die ganze Zeit schon geliebt, ohne dass sie es mit diesem Wort beschrieben hätte. All die Zeit die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, die Gespräche die sie geführt hatten, die Stunden in denen sie sich einfach nur gegenseitig festgehalten hatten. Diese Stunden waren so voller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe gewesen, wie könnte sie ihre Gefühle dann jetzt noch mit etwas anderem beschreiben als Liebe?

"Lily!"

Lily wandte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, um Marina deGaunt leicht zuzulächeln, die ihrer Freundin mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen gegenüber stand und fast vorwurfsvoll schon auf den Schminktisch sah, vor dem Lily nun sicher schon eine halbe Stunde saß und in den letzten 15 Minuten nur ihren Tagträumen nachgehangen war.

"Entschuldige…", murmelte sie schließlich schuldbewusst und stand mit einem Schmunzeln auf, um Marina Platz zu machen, die sich auch sofort setzte und damit begann ihre immer wild umherfliegenden Haare zu bändigen.

Lily beobachtete ihre Freundin aus den Augenwinkeln, die sich mit ihren abmühte. Wäre sie nicht selbst viel zu aufgeregt und nervös gewesen, hätte sie ihr sicher angeboten ihr behilflich zu sein. Doch im Moment mußte Lily Evans sich eingestehen, dass sie kaum mehr als ein Nervenbündel und damit ganz sicher keine große Hilfe für jemand anders war.

"Ich bin sooo aufgeregt!"

Aus ihren Gedanken geholt sah Lily auf und schenkte Marina ein leichtes Lächeln.

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen… obwohl Ryan dich sicher schon am ersten Schultag gefragt hat, ob du mit ihm zum Abschlußball gehen möchtest…"

Wieder schmunzelte Lily. Marina und Ryan waren praktisch seit der ersten Klasse ein Paar. Zu Anfang natürlich nur auf freundschaftlicher Basis, doch es war auch für sie schön gewesen zu sehen, wie diese Freundschaft sich im Laufe der Jahre immer mehr wandelte und schließlich zu einer tiefen Liebe wurde. Einen Moment mußte Lily daran denken, weshalb eigentlich sie und James Potter als das Traumpaar von Hogwarts galten. Wenn es eines gab, dann waren das Marina und Ryan, aber ganz eindeutig. 

"Weißt du…", fuhrt Marina fort, deren Haare inzwischen ebenfalls gebändigt nach oben gesteckt waren. "Ryan macht in der letzten Zeit so merkwürdige Andeutungen. Er wollte immer ins Zaubereiministerium, in die Abteilung für internationale Zusammenarbeit und neulich meinte er, dass er das wohl doch nicht tun werden, weil er Familie möchte und dann ständig von dieser getrennt wäre…"

Ein warmes Lächeln legte sich bei diesen Worten in Lilys Züge. Nun, dass Ryan nicht vorhatte Marina mit dem Schulabschluß laufen zu lassen sah jeder in ihrem Jahrgang, nun, außer Marina natürlich. Selbst sieben Jahre schienen ihrer Freundin keine Sicherheit gegeben zu haben, dass Ryans Gefühle ebenso tief wie echt waren.

Aber da konnte sie kaum mitreden, waren ihre Gefühle doch all die Jahre ein wild zerfledderter Haufe gewesen. Sie war es doch gewesen, die sich nicht entscheiden konnte, was sie wollte. Sie war diejenige gewesen, die zum einen mit dem Angeber und erklärten Mädchenschwarm James Potter nichts zu tun haben wollte, sich andererseits aber auch geschmeichelt gefühlt hatte dass ganz Hogwarts sie für ein Traumpaar hielt und sie gegen diese Gerüchte auch nicht einmal im Ansatz etwas gesagt hatte.

Sich selbst aus ihren Gedanken reißend, richtete sie ihren Blick schließlich wieder zu Marina um, die mit vor Aufregung leicht geröteten Wangen vor ihr stand.

"Nun, dann würde ich mir an deiner Stelle mal überlegen, warum er solche Dinge sagen könnte…", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln und schloß Marina spontan kurz in die Arme.

"Ich wünsche dir so, dass ihr zwei zusammen bleibt und glücklich werdet. Er ist ganz sicher der richtige Mann für dich."

Langsam nur löste sie sich wieder von ihrer Freundin und atmete tief durch. Vielleicht, vielleicht war ja dieser Abend für sie der erste Schritt in eine Zukunft, wie Marina sie vor sich hatte?

"Ich denke… wir sollten langsam gehen, hm?", erkundigte sie sich leise, darum bemüht ihr vor Aufregung, Nervosität und freudiger Erwartung wild schlagendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu halten. 

"Gut", nickte Marina ebenfalls noch einmal tief durchatmend, "James wartet sicher auch schon auf dich!"

Lily stutzte kurz bei diesen Worten und bliebt auf ihrem Weg zum Portraitloch stehen.

"James?", wiederholte sie ungläubig, "Nein… ich werde nicht mit James gehen Marina, sondern mit Severus."


	2. Chapter 2

-1Severus war nervös. Umständlich nestelten seine Finger an der schwarzen Fliege, die um den Stoff seines blütenweißen Hemdes lag, um sie hier und da noch etwas zurecht zu zupfen, bis er zufrieden mit seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild war. Verunsichert strich er sich die schwarzen Haare, die ihm wie ein Vorhang an den Seiten herunter hingen hinter die Ohren und atmete tief durch. Doch, eigentlich konnte er zufrieden sein. Der schwarze Anzug stand ihm sogar ganz gut und das weiße Hemd bildete einen ansehnlichen Kontrast. Doch, er mußte zugeben, dass er es nicht bereute dem weißen Hemd den Vorzug vor dem dunkelgrünen gegeben zu haben.

Nachdenklich verharrte sein Blick an seinem Spiegelbild. Abschlußball. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, diesem überhaupt beizuwohnen, mied er doch Festlichkeiten, oder größere Menschenansammlungen wie Pest. Doch irgendetwas hatte sich verändert. Nein, irgendjemand hatte ihn verändert. Lily hatte ihn verändert.

Ohne, dass er den bewußten Befehl dazu an seine Hand gegeben hätte, hob sich diese, woraufhin er sich mit dem Finger leicht über die Lippen fuhr. Auf diesen Lippen hatte er Lilys Mund gespürt, wie einen flüchtigen Traum nur, einen kurzen, nicht greifbaren Moment, aber er war Realität gewesen. Ebenso wie ihre leuchtenden Augen Realität gewesen waren, ihre Nähe, ihr Körper, den er so nah an seinem hatte spüren können, das ihm fast schwindelig geworden ist.

Sicher war auch Lily, war das, was in den letzten Wochen zwischen ihnen passiert ist, mit verantwortlich für die Entscheidung, die er gefällt hatte. Die Entscheidung, Albus' Vorschlag zu entsprechen und in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Bei Slughorn die Kunst des Tränkebrauens zu studieren und irgendwann vielleicht selbst sein Wissen als Lehrer an die kommenden Generationen weiterzugeben.

Tief durchatmend mußte er dabei feststellen, dass diese Idee ihm immer mehr gefiel, je länger er darüber nachdachte. Doch noch ehe er dazu kam weiter darüber nachzudenken, sich wieder einmal in seinen neu gewonnenen Träumen und Gedanken zu verlieren, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel Travers und Peterson die Treppe, die zu den Schlafsälen führte, herunter kommen. Nur schwer konnte er sich ein Seufzen verkneifen, hing Travers die letzten Tage doch wie eine Schmalzfliege an ihm, wie er es wohl auch jetzt vor hatte. Mit einem breiten Grinsen kam sein Klassenkamerad auf ihn zu und nur Sekunden später spürte er dessen Hand auf seiner Schulter, die er zwar instinktiv wegschlagen wollte, es aber doch unterließ.

"Hey Severus, na, so fein… Du willst also wirklich zu diesem Affentanz gehen, ja?"

Severus hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich heute keinesfalls provozieren zu lassen. Getreu diesem Vorsatz erwiderte er Travers Blick nur mit einem leichten Schulterzucken.

"Das habe ich durchaus vor."

Travers stieß einen heiseren Laut von sich, den man fast als Knurren hätte bezeichnen können. Seit Wochen, nein, Monaten schon, versuchte er Severus davon zu überzeugen, sich doch wie er und Peterson den Todessern anzuschließen. An das, was es für ihn bedeuten würde, würde es ihm nicht gelingen einen direkten Befehl des Dunklen Lords zu dessen Zufriedenheit auszuführen, mochte er im Moment lieber nicht denken und mußte es dennoch tun, blieben ihm doch nur noch weniger als zwei Stunden…

Eindringlich betrachtete er seinen Klassenkameraden und kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass es keinen großen Sinn mehr hatte, nun noch weiter auf diesen einwirken zu wollen. Wenn Severus sich etwas in seinen Kopf gesetzt hatte, so führte er das für gewöhnlich auch aus, ganz gleich was andere im sagten.

"Na schön, bis später."

Mit diesem Wort wandte er sich, Peterson im Schlepptau abrupt ab, um den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zu verlassen.

'Dieses verdammte Schlammblut…', ging es ihm dabei durch den Kopf. Fast, fast hätte er Severus vor einigen Wochen soweit gehabt. Aber nein, dann mußte diese verdammt Lily Evans ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Ein Zufall war es sicher nicht, dass sich Severus' geänderte Gemütsverfassung zeitlich genau mit seiner beginnenden Arbeit mit dieser Gryffindor deckte.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Travers wurde durch Petersons Nachfrage aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Mit einem leichten Grinsen um die Lippen lenkte er diesem seinen Blick zu und legte den Arm um seine Schulter.

"Jetzt mein lieber George, werden wir in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen. Was tut man, wenn man alleine nicht weiter kommt?"

Irritiert erwiderte Peterson Travers Blick, um dann leise nachzufragen: "Man sucht sich Hilfe?"

"Ganz genau George!"

Travers Augen nahmen nun ein seltsames Funkeln an. "Und notfalls holt man die sich sogar bei seinen Feinden…"


End file.
